Battle On The Court
by Pucktastic
Summary: O.C. OTH Crossover, what happens when the long lost brothers come face to face, and battle it out on the court? Ryrissa, Sethummer, Brucas, Jeyton, Naley.
1. Face To Face For The First Time

_**The O.C./One Tree Hill**_

**Background:**

Ryan and Lucas Atwood were twins, their mother, Dawn, died during the second birth. Kirsten and Sandy Cohen adopted Ryan, while Deb and Dan Scott adopted Lucas. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and Ryan moved to California the day after Seth and Ryan were born because Kirsten's mother had been diagnosed with cancer. Unfortunately, she hadn't made it. The Scott's had returned back to Tree Hill, NC after a year when they had decided that New York just wasn't for them. Now, today, all of the kids were 17, while Nathan being the latest birthday boy. They were in their junior year and the Ravens were headed to California to compete in a basketball tournament.

_**One Tree Hill:**_

When the Ravens' arrived in Orange County after the four-hour flight from Tree Hill. The basketball team followed their cheerleaders from the baggage claim to the buses. They put their bags under the bus. Lucas was one of the first on the bus. He sat down next to his girlfriend, Brooke, and across from Peyton and Jake, an in front of Nathan and Haley. Lucas couldn't imagine Haley as a cheerleader, but here she was, Haley James, wearing a bigger mask than Peyton. She and Lucas had had an argument before they out to California, so now the two best friends were anything but on speaking terms. So their bus ride to the gym was a silent one.

_**The O.C.:**_

"Come on Seth, all you have to do is catch the ball for us," said Luke.

Ryan and Luke joined the Harbor Pirates basketball team. They had a big basketball tournament this weekend and they were going to play some team from Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"First, do you know who we're playing against," asked Ryan as he shot his famous free throws.

"Well from the schedule that Coach showed me, it said that they're called the 'Tree Hill Ravens,'" said Seth. He wasn't mush a basketball guy or sports guy at that. He was the Junior Coach for the Pirates. He came up with the plays, statistics and schedule. The team had been on a winning streak all season long thanks to Seth.

" 'Ravens'? Who would call themselves, 'the Ravens'," said Luke, like always with his smart-ass remarks.

"We do. Do you have a problem with it," said someone from behind. Ryan and Luke turned around ready to say something but when they saw who they were facing, they found it best to just keep their mouths shut. Seth wasn't even paying attention when he went to go catch the ball, once he came back he realized that he might need to rethink his plays…

Marissa, Summer and Anna were the busiest girls at Harbor. Marissa was the captain of the cheerleading squad and the social chair. Summer was the cheerleading lieutenant and was involved in the comic book club. Summer, in a club? Ironic right? But hey people change. Well, Anna, now she has changed. She is the most popular girl school and is dating one of the starts of the basketball team, Luke,. Nobody saw it coming. Anna is also involved with the cheerleading squad. She's the choreographer. She even sometimes cheers with the other girls but that doesn't happen often. The three girls were in the boys' locker room. They were decorating the place and putting tables down so that the boys could have some food and drinks.

"Who would've ever have thought that Ryan and Luke would join the basketball team and be as good as they are," remarked Anna.

"Yea, who knew. The only bad thing about it is that Ryan sweats a lot and it really smells. Kirsten is always complaining that his clothes smell like ass," said Marissa. "EEWWW! That' so gross. Please change the subject. Anyways, lets go see what the boys are doing," said Summer.

Mondavi. Woodbridge. Pinot Grigio. Which one should I buy next, thought Kirsten. The Cohen's were hosting a dinner party once again. There was a party every week in Newport. If it wasn't at the Cohens', it was the Cooper's. Julie and Kirsten were known for throwing fabulous parties but Kirsten was known for something else. Her drinking. It had been going on ever since her mom died five years ago. She had kept her addiction a secret for a long time. No one ever really saw her drink but if you tasted her drink it was a mixture of either orange or cranberry juice with whatever wine she was drinking. She always found a way to drink whenever she was stressed or sad, drinking at night when everybody else was asleep or spiking her coffee in morning while at work. She didn't want to admit that she had a problem but as long as Sandy, Seth and Ryan didn't notice anything wrong with her, she would still find comfort in drinking. Now with the boys' tournament going on, she'd be even more stressed. She had volunteered to help with all the setting up for the big game with Julie, but she didn't think she could do it.


	2. The Moms Meet

Once the Ravens arrived Harbor School and had their encounter with the Harbor Pirates' stars (Ryan, Seth and Luke), they went into the locker rooms and changed to start their warm-up.

"Did y'all hear those snotty bitches? Who ad hell do they think they are? Man, I'm a whoop they ass," exclaimed Ray-Ray. Ray-Ray Jones was one the biggest and nastiest players from Tree Hill. He'll be nice to you as long as you don't piss him off. Now Ryan, Seth and Luke weren't his favorite people.

"Man, calm down, save all your energy for the court," said Lucas. He was bandaging his knee, which had been bothering him for a while. He didn't want to tell anyone, not even Brooke, but he was actually scared of letting the team down. He loved basketball but his knee was killing him.

Back at home; Kirsten was trying to decide what to prepare for lunch. What should I order this time? Chinese? Italian? Or the usual Thai? The boys were about to get home from basketball practice and she didn't have anything to feed them.

"Hey, Mom, you home?" shouted Ryan, throwing his basketball and his bag in the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey," answered Kirsten. Ryan and Seth came barging into the kitchen looking for something to eat. All of a sudden, Ryan starts telling Kirsten about the Ravens.

"Damn, they're a bunch of assholes. And you said they'd be nice," looking at Seth, Ryan kept talking about the other team.

"Watch your language," corrected Kirsten.

"They came in as if they owned the place. And then one guy, I think his name was Lucas, got all defensive, and I wasn't even talking to him," said Ryan all worked up.

" Calm down Ryan, just let me fix some of the plays and you'll see how you'll beat them. Just leave it all to the master," said Seth, praising himself.

"Well you better make those plays perfect because I just saw those kids and they make 'em big in Tree Hill," said Sandy, as he walked into the kitchen. He had just come back from his daily surf and the waves were "rad," as he likes to put it.

"Believe me, we know. One of them looks like Dennis Rodman. The earrings, the piercings, the painted hair," said Seth, cringing.

Deb, Dan, and Keith chaperoned the Ravens' in order to make things easier for Whitey who was just recuperating form his eye surgery. Once they found the room where the meeting was being held, they were already running late. They found the room labeled: "SAT: Harbor Pirates vs. Tree Hill Ravens."

"Hi sorry we're late, the boys, mainly Tim, kept trying to sneak out but, but we got them," Dan said. Whitey laughed.

After the meeting between the two-team coaches, Deb walked over to Kirsten.

"Hi, I know we probably haven't met before, but you look so familiar to me, so hi, I'm Deb Scott, nice to meet you."

Kirsten froze, and then shuddered out a Kirsten Cohen.

The Scotts and the Cohens didn't have any idea that today they'd be seeing each other. After adopting Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten did some research to find out who had adopted Lucas. They wanted to make sure that just in case Ryan ever found out the truth, that at least he would have his biological brother. Ryan and Lucas looked a lot alike and unfortunately Seth was starting to notice. They had the same facial features as their mother, Dawn died. The boys both had the same violent reactions and a history of getting into fights. Now today, of all days, Kirsten finally came face to face with Deb.

"Uh, um, Kirsten Cohen, nice to meet you too. I'm Ryan's mom, from the Pirates'," said Kirsten, nervously.

"So I'm guessing that our boys are competing against each other? Are you going to be involved in the tournament this year," asked Deb.

"Yea, um, yes, I'm working with the cheerleaders and I'm part of the social chair. Well I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but I have to get going. It was really nice meeting you. Ill see you later," said Kirsten, leaving Deb dumbfounded.

"Mom, is everything ok," asked Ryan. Kirsten didn't even answer, she walked as fast as she could to her car, opened to glove compartment and took out her little bottle of Pinot Grigio. I can't believe this, how could this have happened, thought Kirsten. Out of the blue, Kirsten's cell phone rang.

" Hey, honey, how are you? Sorry I couldn't make it to the Coach's meeting. How was it," asked Sandy. There was silence coming from the other end of the line. "What happened Kirsten?"

"Lucas plays for the Ravens," said Kirsten crying.

"WHAT! Oh my god! Please tell me Ryan hasn't seen him," said Sandy.

"I don't know…"


	3. Lucas And His Girls

"Lucas Eugene Scott, get your cute butt over here!" Brooke yelled across the gym. Lucas rolled his eyes and jogged over to Brooke, who was with her cheerleading squad, who also had a competition this week in California.

"Middle name Brooke? In front of the whole team, you've got some nerve!" Lucas smiled down at her.

"But I only do it because I love you" Brooke said putting her hands in the back pockets of his jeans, and used them to bring him closer to her, as she pulled him into passionate kiss. "So I'm going shopping today anything you want me to pick up, like whipped cream" Brooke giggled squeezing Lucas' ass.

"See I told you Summer, they do make sluts in Hicksville, North Carolina! Is that why you're here, to shop, because seriously do they have designers where you're from?" Marissa said load enough for Brooke to overhear.

"You have got to be kidding me! At least I'll probably be able to find clothes that fit me, do they even make clothes for girls with mosquito bites instead of boobs, look here girl, take you're crap and throw it at someone else, or be sure, you will go down tomorrow."

Marissa looked shocked, she just glared at her and turned around heading toward the door with Summer closely following. The Raven cheerleaders all giggled, but Brooke soon got them under control. Lucas smiled and walked towards of the exit, making sure that he didn't put to much pressure on his knee. Brooke noticed this, and decided to confront him about it that evening.

1 Month Earlier 

Friday night is the night where all of Tree Hill is out partying, watching a movie or going out to dinner but not for Lucas Scott. He spends most of his time in the school gym going over plays or practicing his free throws. And of course Brooke is standing nearby coaching him and cheering him on.

"C'mon Lucas, you know you can do it. I'll give you a treat if you make this shot," exclaimed Brooke, giggling and winking.

"Thanks, baby. Now be a sweetheart and please fetch me a bottle of Gatorade. I'm so thirsty," said Lucas as he shot his free throw for Brooke. She walked out laughing.

Lucas continued practicing when all of a sudden, Dan walked in. Now even though Dan and Lucas were father and son, they didn't really get along.

"You need to jump higher and put your wrist more at an angle."

"No, I don't. I do it perfectly fine the way it is," said Lucas.

"Well, who was the state champion 4 years in a row…?"

"That was like a century ago, what would it matter now?" asked Lucas, cynically.

"You know you really get on my nerves sometimes," said Dan.

Apparently, Lucas didn't care at all. "Whatever."

Dan was fed up with Lucas so as he walked out of the gym he noticed that Lucas was about to jump for the free throw. When all of a sudden he throws a basketball directly at his knee.

Lucas thought that Dan was gone by now when all of a sudden he feels a blow in the back of his left knee. To make matters worse, he was in the air when the ball hit him and he fell on top of the same knee. Dan left immediately, not noticing that Whitey had just seen him.

Brooke came in humming when she saw Whitey standing there instead of Lucas. "Hey Coach, wasn't Lucas just here?" asked Brooke.

"Um, well he had to go because Deb needed him to fix something but he told me to tell you that he'd call u whenever he had a moment," said Whitey, obviously lying.

"Oh ok. Well, thanks. Bye Coach," said Brooke disappointed.

Present Day 

"LUKE GOD DAMN IT HURRY UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL LEAVE YOU FOR ONE OF THESE CALIFORNIA BOYS!" Brooke yelled into Luke and Nathan's hotel room.

"Damn it Brooke would you calm down, jeez no wonde- wow, you look amazing." Luke said in awe, and it was true, Brooke was that type of girl that would look good in a pair of sweatpants and t shirt and still look amazing. "Awe thanks Broody, you don't look to bad yourself, now lets go see what kind of trouble we can get into in Orange County."

They got into the elevator and started to head down to the lobby, as they started to make out in the elevator, a little fun never hurt anyone. Lucas and Brooke were so absorbed into their time alone they didn't feel the elevator stop, and people walk in until, the woman of the couple cleared her throat loudly. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott, how are you." Brooke said very uncomfortably. "Fine Brooke and yourself, not letting Lucas have to much fun are you." Deb smiled, she loved Brooke (A/N: Deb is the nice Deb from season one.) like she was her own, and was glad to see that her Lucas had found himself a girl that he could let loose with, and be absolutely comfortable with, she even gave Lucas a 36 pack of condoms the day after she walked in on the two, in a very compromising situation, where the wrestling excuse did no good. She just smiled, and told Lucas to be careful, and walked out humming, leaving Lucas very uncomfortable. Deb was the coolest mom, and she approved of her sons' sex life, which is very unusual for a mother. Dan on the other hand hated Brooke, because it was taking time out of Lucas' practice, and Brooke being Brooke loved to wind Dan up. As the elevator was coming to the halt, Brooke worked her magic. "Danny Boy you look stressed." "I am" He grumbled back. "You I read in a book…somewhere, that sex is the ultimate stress reliever, as you can tell, Lucas is stress free." The young couple giggled and walked out of the elevator. Deb was trying her hardest not to laugh, and Dan was furious.

The team and the cheerleaders went off into downtown L.A. to find a club to spend the good part of the evening in. Brooke was off with the cheerleaders, and Nathan with the guys, when Lucas noticed Haley walking a little bit behind the group, so Lucas decided that he should mend his woes. "You look really nice tonight Hales," He said as she caught up with him. "Oh so this is better for you huh, less slutty for you? Because if this is being to slutty, then I must go back and change, into something that you'd approve of. You know what Lucas I'm not having this conversation with you right now." She said as she caught up with the cheerleaders, where Brooke put her arm around and started to giggle with the rest of the girls. Lucas sighed and continued to 'brood' as Brooke would call it, thinking about the fight they had had a few weeks ago

"Lucas! Wait up!" Haley called running after him. Lucas turned around to see Haley in a cheerleading uniform running towards him. "Well, what do you think" She laughed twirling in front of him. Lucas just stared in horror as his little sister, pretty much, wore the most revealing thing that he had ever seen her wear. He groaned and threw his jacket at her. "What's this for Lucas?" Haley asked confused. "It's so that people won't think that I'm taking some slut off the corner back to my place." Lucas said seriously. "Thanks a lot big brother that's really boosting my moral!" She laughed. Lucas didn't. "No, seriously Hales, you look like a slut." There wasn't even a second that went by since that last word and Haley's palm forcefully slapping the side of his face, as hard as she could. "HOW DARE YOU! LUCAS SCOTT, HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed. "I am wearing the exact same thing that _your_ girlfriend wears, I do not look slutty, you're supposed to be my best friend, god Lucas you are such an ass!" It was because of Lucas that she had said her first curse word, and she didn't care, now she used all of them as if it were nothing. Lucas stood stunned in the spot. He had never had such a hard slap in his life, and he just stood there as a deep red handprint came into view on his face, before he turned and walked home…alone.

A/N: Well there you have it a bit of Laley bonding, or lack there of. Anyway 5 reviews for 2 chapters is pathetic, if I don't get more, you don't get more. Peyton and Nathan come into play in the next chapter, as well as The Oc characters, as they all get ready for the Southern California Basketball Classic.

Thanks to nemo for being the most dedicated reader/reviewer today. Remember Vote on the questions above:

VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW!

Who should win the tournament? Ravens or Pirates? And be sure to submit and idea for the game. ie. nasty remarks, snide comments, illegal play, you name it. It will pretty intense.


End file.
